


Found

by StrawberrySquirrel



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Field Trip, Gen, M/M, Magical Creatures, Third Year, Trolls, baz is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySquirrel/pseuds/StrawberrySquirrel
Summary: In third year, the Carry On Gang takes a fieldtrip to Sweden.Simon is stressedBaz is adjusting to some of his new "inhuman qualities"Penelope is trying her bestAnd Agatha feels like she is just along for the ride
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 7





	Found

B A Z

I knew this day was coming. This trip has been spoken of since first year. We take a tour of Sweden, learning what we can about the use of magic there. Now that we’re in fourth year, we have to learn the nuance of the spells we use, their origin, and magic’s impact on other cultures.  
Snow is behaving like he’s never seen a bus before, waving his hands and pointing, like a child excitedly trying to get their mother’s attention. I guess in that metaphor Bunce would be the long-suffering mother, which makes sense due to the fact that she tends to get Snow out of whatever ridiculous situation he’s gotten himself into. I pity her, being constantly joined at the hip with the numpty.

Not that my friends are much better, seeing as they are currently trying to see who can steal Garreth’s outrageous magical belt buckle without him noticing. I sigh and turn my attention to my mobile to read the text Father just sent me.  
"Basilton, this trip is a perfect opportunity to make a move against the Chosen One. You’ll be in close quarters and he may be distracted. See if you can discover any weaknesses he may have. Keep me updated."  
I don’t exactly see his logic, seeing as we’re always in close quarters, and Snow is always distracted, but I suppose I could stir some things up.  
My grip tightens on my suitcase, as I see the idiot fall flat on his face. Bunce is soon by his side helping him up.

“Can’t even stand properly Snow?”

“Fuck off!” he practically growls.

I’m about to throw another insult when Miss Possilbelf calls for our attention.  
“Settle down everyone! Be quiet so those in the back can hear me. I have some announcements to make. First of all, we’ll be boarding busses in two minutes. Anyone who has not given their medication for teachers to hold on to should do so now. Secondly, if any students do not follow the established guidelines, I can and will send you back to school. Do not engage in horseplay, we are representing our school. Lastly, due to an unforeseen emergency, the Mage will not be able to join us on this trip.”

That gets Snow’s attention.

His head perks up like a dog who’s heard his owner call it’s name. His eyebrows are scrunched up, creating creases on his forehead.  
He doesn’t have time to question it, because they’re already getting us into groups to organize us before we board the busses.  
I strategically place myself so I will be sitting by either Dev or Niall. To be honest, either of them would make insufferable bus companions, but it would be better than anyone else on my godforsaken bus. 

Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate my friendships with the two of them. They know me better than anyone else, and they respect their distance when I need to be alone. I couldn’t ask for better mates, but I did learn quickly that there’s something about moving vehicles that makes them particularly annoying.  
We board the bus and I get sat next to Dev, and poor Niall is next to Snow in the seats across from us. The first I do is stick my nose into the book I brought with me, and tune out the world.  
. . .  
“-you serious, Snow?” Niall gasps.

“Yeah, I really saw a whole den of them,” Snow replies.

“A whole den of what?” I ask, making Dev jump.

“Trolls.”

“Those are hard to come by in the UK these days, when did you see a whole den?” I inquire.

He glares at me, ”Mission with the Mage.”

Why was the Mage looking for trolls? Was he negotiating? Trying to stop their aggression towards mages? That would be a hard task, seeing as mages caused them to be almost extinct. They aren’t even dark creatures…

The teachers at the front of the bus are trying to get students to have fun, so they can cast a time flies, but their idea of fun is teaching everyone rhyming games from their youth, so no one is very engaged.  
Maybe I should take a nap. I take my growing urge to strangle half the bus as a sign I at least need to rest my eyes. I drift off to the chatter of Dev, Niall, and Snow’s bizarre conversation.  
. . .  
Somehow the spell worked. When I wake up, it’s from Dev shaking me awake.  
“We’re here!”

“Crowley, knock it off, will you?”

The British scenery I’m used to has been replaced by a Norwegian backdrop. Snow has entered Full Golden Retriever-Mode, sticking his head out the window in excitement.  
We retrieve our luggage from under the bus. As I grip my suitcase, I notice the skin around my knuckles is dry and cracked. That won’t do, I’ll have to see if there’s a drug store around here selling something for that.  
No time now, Miss Possilbelf calls for our attention and tells us we need to head toward the inn. The bitter cold causes me to shiver.  
“Need a scarf?”  
I glance over to see Dev offering me his. I shake my head, and he shakes his. Sweden is not a good place for a vampire. I assume locations with a lot of heat wouldn’t be ideal either. At least England is usually overcast. 

Good lord, I’m high maintenance.

We all crowd in the inn’s lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy welp thats the first chapter.  
> go yell at me on my tumblr kataraswaterbottle (its an avatar blog but feel free to ask me about this fic)  
> leave a comment(if ya want)


End file.
